


"¿Tú lo hiciste?"

by Lara_Razed



Series: Fictober 2020 [Multinfandom] [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Razed/pseuds/Lara_Razed
Summary: Varvatos tiene algo que decirle con urgencia a Stuart.
Relationships: Stuart/Varvatos Vex
Series: Fictober 2020 [Multinfandom] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950262
Kudos: 3





	"¿Tú lo hiciste?"

Después de la gran aventura que tuvieron los herederos de Akiridion-5 para derrotar a Morando, Stuart temió que ambos fueran a olvidarse de él. Después de todo, desde que llegó a la tierra, había estado solo (a excepción de todos esos años que estuvo cautivo en el área 49-B, junto a Buster), claro, tenía un local de electrónicos (a la cual nadie iba) y tenía un carrito de burritos en la que atendía a muchos clientes, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, no tenía un solo amigo en todo el planeta. La llegada de Aja, Krel y Varvatos, fue una ayuda para quitarle un peso de encima (que no sabía que tenía), su presencia fue un recordatorio de que no debía avergonzarse ni temer a mostrar lo que era.

Cuando Krel decidió quedarse en la tierra, Stuart se hizo la promesa de cuidar de él. Sabía que el rey en espera tenía a Lucy y Ricky blanco para cuidar de él, pero se había encariñado con los dos niños que le era imposible no preocuparse por ellos.

Stuart todavía recuerda cuando Arcadia volvió a estar bajo ataque. Ese día se volvió un poco loco tratando de localizar a Krel. Y para cuando lo encontró, los primeros rayos del sol ya estaban saliendo. Lo que Krel le explicó, fue que había ayudado a sus amigos a salvar el mundo de una tal "Orden Arcana", que buscaba destruir el mundo con unos "Sellos del Génesis", para así acabar con la humanidad. Stuar se hubiera reído de tal historia al considerarla absurda, pero él era un ser de otro planeta, había Trolls rondando libremente por Arcadia y Krel jamás mentiría sobre algo así.

Los días posteriores a ese suceso, se la pasó ayudando a Krel a recuperarse de sus heridas. Puede que no fueran nada graves, y que el chico decía todo el tiempo que estaba bien y que no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, pero Stuart podía notar como Krel cojeaba en ocasiones. Y puede que el chico no lo admitiera en voz alta, pero realmente estaba agradecido de la atención que recibía de parte Stuart.

Krel sufrió mucho con la pérdida de sus padres, y en todo ese tiempo en el que su hermana regresó a Akirodion-5, comenzó a notar su cercanía con Stuart. Claro, no era lo mismo que pasar el tiempo con su padre, pero Stuart se esforzaba en tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, entretenerlo y estar ahí para el. Digamos que de alguna forma estaba empezando a considerarlo en otra figura paterna.

"Ya te habías tardado, hermanito"

Comentó Aja, cuando Krel le contó de su reciente descubrimiento acerca de Stuart.

Volviendo un poco más al presente, recientemente Aja le informó a su hermano que iría a la tierra. Pues se había enterado tanto por Stuart como por Steve de los problemas que tuvieron con la orden Arcana. Krel sabía que cuando su hermana se puso en contacto con el no fue solo para informarle de su visita, si no que también fue para reclamarle que él (su propio hermano), no le avisó de que su vida estuvo en peligro. Tal parece que su nuevo estatus la había cambiado (solo un poco), pero Krel sabía que seguía siendo su hermana la más ruda y optimista de toda la galaxia.

Para cuando Aja volvió a pisar Arcadia (está vez usando el portal que Krel había creado), fue recibida con un montón de entusiasmo. Mary y Darcy no paraban de contarle cómo fueron las cosas en la tierra después de que se marchó. Steve no pudo evitar juntar tanto a Aja como a Eli (el cual regresó junto a Aja para dar una visita rápida a sus padres) en un gran abrazo. Krel la saludó con un simple movimiento de mano, pero Aja sabía que en esa simple acción había dos simples palabras: "Te extrañé".

\- Es un gran placer para mis ojos verla de nuevo, Reina de Akiridion-5 - Saludó Stuart dando una ligera reverencia

\- Oh, vamos, Stuart - sonrió Aja - Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso. Sigo siendo la misma Aja de siempre

\- Y siempre es bueno verte, querida Aja - Stuart atrapó a Aja en un abrazo - realmente te extrañé

\- Y yo a ti, Stuart

\- Por cierto, donde está Vexie - preguntó - ¿no se supone que el debería estar aquí? Ya sabes, protegiéndote y eso.

Puede que Stuart no lo notará, pero Aja y Krel compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

\- Varvatos fue a visitar a la nana de Toby - contestó Aja sin más rodeos

\- Oh, cierto. - el comúnmente brillo de felicidad desapareció por unos segundos de sus ojos - Había olvidado que Nancy y Varvatos estaban saliendo

\- Oye, Stuart, ¿Que te parece si nos acompañas a Aja y a mí a casa de Clara? - Habló Krel

\- Si, todos estarán ahí - Agregó Aja

\- Oh, chicos, me encantaría pero creo que sería algo incómodo. Y no me malinterpreten, me encanta pasar el tiempo con ustedes pero admitámoslo, a las únicas personas que conozco de su grupo de amigos es a Toby y a Eli.

\- Entonces es el momento perfecto de que conozcas a los demás

Stuart comenzó a sospechar que estos dos traían algo entre manos.

_____________

Resulta que la idea de conocer a los otros amigos de Aja y Krel no fue una mala idea. Era un grupo realmente curioso, pero agradable. Sin duda alguna, el ambiente del lugar era cálido y muy bien bienvenido de su parte, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sentía a gusto en un lugar lleno de gente. Claire demostró tener una enorme curiosidad por saber acerca de su planeta natal, así que intento contarle tanto como pudo (incluyendo el detalle del fuerte aroma de los de su especie, ya que para ese encuentro había decidido permanecer con su camuflaje humano para no importunar a nadie con su olor). Toby estuvo muy emocionado de presentarle a su mejor amigo, Jim, el cual había escuchado (por Krel y Toby) que había salvado Arcadia en múltiples ocasiones; al ver lo joven que era e imaginar que había puesto en peligro su vida en más de una ocasión, Stuart comenzó a sentir empatía por el muchacho. Luego conoció a Blinkous (o como había escuchado que Jim, Toby y Claire lo llamaban: Blinky), un Trol que parecía entenderlo en el concepto de cuidar a los muchachos, además de que le contó muchas cosas e historias interesantes acerca de los Troles.

Stuart escuchaba atentamente como Blinkous hablaba con gran energía acerca de Deya, la libertadora, hasta que notó a Varvatos al otro extremo del jardín. Excusándose con Blinkous, entró a la casa de los Nuñez y se encerró en el baño. Saco un suspiro (que no sabía que había estado conteniendo) y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Prácticamente desde su primer encuentro, Stuart había desarrollado sentimientos por el comandante de Akiridion-5, pero nunca comentó nada acercó de esto por su inseguridad. Después de todo, Stuart no tenía grandes talentos de los cuales presumir o dar a conocer. Se fue de su planeta únicamente para escapar de su exnovia, estuvo cautivo por varios años y cuando no logró llevarse con el a la única compañía que tuvo en el lugar (Buster). Además de que sabía que actualmente, Varvatos llevaba una relación con Nancy Domzalski, y se le veía muy feliz, ¿Quien era el para destruir eso?

Luego de que acomodara sus ideas, salió del baño decidido a continuar con su conversación con Blinkous, después de todo, la historia de Deya realmente lo había atrapado. Resulta que la historia Trol era muy interesante, y te ayudaba a mantener tu mente ocupada. Cuando logro visualizar a Blinkous fue interceptado por Aja y Krel quienes portaban una sonrisa (sospechosa para el gusto de Stuart).

\- Stuart, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros - habló Aja tomándolo de un garzo y comenzando a dirigirlo fuera de la residencia Nuñez

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por que?

\- Seklos y Gaylen, ¿siempre haces tantas preguntas? - interrogó Krel con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Si, especialmente cuando soy llevado en contra de mi voluntad

Ambos chicos rieron ante lo dramático que estaba siendo Stuart.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, pues era un lugar en el bosque no muy lejos de la casa de Claire. Para cuando llegaron el atardecer ya estaba dando paso al cielo nocturno.

\- Bien, deje que me arrastrarán hasta aquí, ahora díganme, ¿que hacemos aquí?

\- Tú sólo espera aquí unos minutos - dijo Aja mientras ella y Krel ya se eocntraban regresando a la casa de Claire

De alguna forma esto no le sorprendió a Stuart, pero si le decepcionó un poco que lo dejaran sin decirle o mínimo darle una pista de lo que se supone hacia ahí.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues en tan solo unos minutos comenzó a escuchar pasos que iban a su dirección. En un principio Stuart pensó lo peor, pero después se relajó al ver que solo era Varvatos. Fue ahí cuando los nervios regresaron a su cuerpo.

\- Vexie, que alegría verte - saludó con una sonrisa algo forzada

\- Ciertamente es un deleite para Varvatos volver a verte, Stuart

Ciertamente, Stuart jamás espero una respuesta así.

\- oh, claro. Igual para mi es un deleite - murmuró entre dientes

Por unos breves segundos ambos mantuvieron la mirada, sin decir nada.

\- Vaya, sólo mira el cielo, ya anocheció - rompió Stuart con el silencio observando cómo las Estrellas comenzaban a brillar en lo alto - creó que será mejor que volvamos con los demás

\- De hecho, Varvatos quiere hablar un momento contigo, Stuart

\- ok, no veo por qué no, grandulón

Para platicar de forma más cómoda, ambos tomaron asiento en una rocas que estaban cerca.

\- Entonces... - habló Stuart - ¿De que quieres hablar, compañero?

\- ¿Como describirías el amor, Stuart?

\- oh vaya - logró articular - antes que nada, ¿A que viene esa pregunta? ¿Acaso hay problemas entre tú y Nancy?

\- No, para nada - contestó rápidamente - Nancy y yo decidimos terminar nuestra relación

\- ¿Que? Viejo, enserio lo siento

\- Varvatos no ve el motivo por el que debas disculparte.

\- Bueno, es una expresión que se usa para hacerte saber que lamento que tu relación terminara, pues puede ser algo duro de superar.

\- Creo que Varvatos lo entiende - habló de forma pensativa - Pero Nancy yo terminamos en buenos términos, es una buena combatiente de ajedrez y Varvatos disfruta una buena partida. Pero Varvatos quiere saber como es que tu describes al amor, Stuart.

\- Bueno, eso es complicado - comenzó - Creó que no sabría responder a eso. Quiero decir, tú sabes que escapé de mi planeta solo por que no quería casarme con Gwen. Y no he tenido más relaciones desde entonces. - y en un susurró dijo - pero hay alguien.

\- ¿Alguien? - preguntó Varvatos.

Stuart deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo momento.

\- Si, pero ya sabes las cosas no funcionarían

\- ¿Y por que no?

\- Por que no creo que lo valga. Me refiero a que no soy alguien tan importante como para que ese alguien me preste atención.

\- ¡Tonterías! - Exclamó Varvatos con algo de enojo sorprendiendo a Stuart - Varvatos castigará a ese alguien por hacerte dudar de ser especial

\- No creo que eso sea necesario, grandulón - Trato de tranquilizarlo - Como te dije. No vale la pena

A pesar de que las palabras de Stuart habían calmado un poco la tensión del momento, Vanvatos siguió mostrándose algo enojado.

\- ¿Todo bien, Vexie?

\- Puede que Varvatos nunca se entere de ese alguien, pero Varvatos quiere que sepas que tú eres especial, Stuart

Stuart se quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Claramente no pudo pensar mucho en eso pues de un momento a otro, Varvatos le entregó (de una forma algo brusca) una carta. Vio que el característico porte de seguridad de Varvatos había sido remplazado por uno que expresaba inseguridad. Con algo de intriga comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta.

Cuando terminó de leerla su rostro era prácticamente un enigma. Varvatos lo miraba esperando por una reacción que le dijera algo más claro acerca de lo que opinaba, pero pasaron los segundos y Stuart seguía sin dar señal alguna de responder.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Stuart era todo un caos. Solo en sus sueños más íntimos este escenario se generaba. Pero esto era en la vida real, esto estaba pasando de verdad y no sabía que hacer al respecto. La carta era una clara y gran confesión de amor de el gran general Varvatos hacia el, y por lo que pudo apreciar había recibido algo de ayuda Pat escribirla pues había varias palabras y frases que sabía que el Akiridiano no conocía su significado (o al menos eso pensaba).

\- ¿Tu... ¿Tú la escribiste? - habló finalmente

Varvatos dudo un poco antes de responder - Si, con algo de ayuda de Nancy

Stuart dejó salir una ligera risa. Al inicio, Varvatos pensó que se estaba burlando pero una vez que observó que algunas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Stuart se asustó.

\- Varvatos nunca quiso hacerte sentir mal...

\- No. - interrumpió Stuart - Es solo que... no se que decir. Jamás pensé que tú te fijarías en alguien como yo.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Tú eres un comandante de un planeta con tecnología realmente avanzada y no le temes a nada - explicó recobrando su compostura - Y yo solo soy Stuart.

\- Espera, ¿Acaso Varvatos es ese alguien del que hablabas?

Stuart miró a Varvatos confirmando con su mirada la pregunta hecha.

\- ¡Solo digan que se aman! - exclamó una voz de entre unos arbustos cercanos.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el el lugar del origen de aquel comentario y se acercaron lentamente. Con unas sonrisas de nerviosismo, encontraron a Aja y Krel. Dos niños atrapados con las manos en la masa.

\- ¡Fue su idea! - dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban mutuamente

\- Hablaremos sobre este asunto más tarde, niños - Habló Stuart mirándolos con algo de reproche

Viendo que no tenían algo con lo cual excusarse, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar para regresar a la civilización.

\- Supongo... - habló Stuart una vez que Aja y Krel estuvieron a unos metros de distancia de ellos - que podríamos considerar el planear una primera cita

\- Glorioso.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh rayos, me retrase mucho con esto, pero me pondré al corriente lo más pronto que pueda. Solo diré que tuve algunos problemas estos dos días anteriores y no me dio tiempo a escribir.   
> Pero ya estoy de vuelta para terminar con esto. Porqué lo juro, no abandonaré este proyecto.


End file.
